1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an image processing apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for processing a wide dynamic range (WDR) image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic diagram of a conventional image processing system is shown. The conventional image processing system 1 comprises an image sensor 10 and an image backend apparatus 20. The image sensor 10 is for providing a sensing image signal S1 to the image backend apparatus 20, which further processes the sensing image signal S1. The image backend apparatus 20 requires the use of more complicated hardware and needs to perform complicated formula computation in order to convert the sensing image signal S1 into a wide dynamic range (WDR) image signal. For example, the conventional practice requires a frame buffer for storing the data of an entire frame, and the image backend apparatus 20 further performs a large amount of complicated computation according to the data of the entire frame so as to convert the sensing image signal S1 into a WDR image signal. The conventional practice, which requires the use of more complicated hardware and needs to perform complicated formula computation, is incapable of processing high-resolution dynamic image signal in a real-time manner. Another conventional practice, which does not require a frame buffer to store the data of an entire frame but still requires the use of complicated hardware and needs to perform complicated formula computation, is still incapable of processing high-resolution dynamic image signal in a real-time manner.